Squeakerboxxx
"Squeakerboxxx" is the eighth episode in season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot The gang goes to an arcade and everyone's winning lots of tickets except Bloo. Bloo then becomes very interested in a prize that's worth 500 tickets: glow in the dark Dracula teeth. Bloo wants everyone to give him their tickets so they can "share" a better prize of Dracula teeth, but when Wilt, Mac, and Eduardo all realize they can't share teeth due to how unsanitary it will become (and since Dracula teeth wouldn't be practical for Eduardo who already has huge teeth), they get a rubber elephant, which Bloo grows an obsession with later on after learning that it squeaks. Bloo accidentally squeezes the elephant so hard that the squeaker comes out, so Mac makes him return to the arcade to earn enough tickets to get another one. He's about to get it, when he sees the glow in the dark Dracula teeth, and gets them instead. After Mac tells him to go back and get another rubber elephant, he goes back to the arcade to win one, but by the time he has enough tickets, the last one's already gone. He sees the kid who won it and challenges her to a game of ski ball to see who gets to keep it and his Dracula teeth. He loses to her, but he grabs the rubber elephant and runs away with it. The girl later finds him and knocks him out, taking back the rubber elephant and Bloo's Dracula teeth. Bloo later wakes up to Mac, who has a rubber elephant with him. Bloo thinks Mac stole it back from the other kid, but he just bought it at a dollar store. They then head back into the house to go replace the first rubber elephant without anyone noticing, but Eduardo sees Bloo and runs towards him, trying to take the rubber elephant, but it goes flying up into the air, and into Bloo's mouth. The episode ends with Eduardo squeezing Bloo, who sounds like the squeaking rubber elephant, due to him swallowing it. Quotes Bloo: "Give me your tickets!" Wilt: "Huh?" Bloo: "Give me your tickets... so we can pool all our tickets together and get a better prize!" Eduardo: "A better prize than hairclips?!" Bloo: "Yes, Eduardo, much better. Say, a prize you can really sink your teeth into! A prize that represents the glowing light of our enduring friendship, even in the dark!" Wilt: "Oh, you mean like, a prize we can all share." Bloo: "Share?! (everyone glares at him) Right, share. Now give me all your tickets and let's get to sharing my Dracula teeth." Mac: "Eww, we can't share teeth!" Wilt: "They'll be all drooly!" Eduardo: "Besides, I already got teeth!" Eduardo: "Is it my turn?! Is it my turn?!" Frankie: "OK, pal. You're up." Trivia *Bloo won 1 ticket and he needed 500 for the Dracula teeth. The man at the Prize Hive tells Bloo to give him 498 more tickets for the teeth, when he should have said 499. *The episode's title is a reference to the hip hop album by Outkast. *The name Mac thought of for the rubber elephant, "Donald Trunk", is a parody of Donald Trump. Also, the name Wilt though of for the rubber elephant, "Harry Elephante", is a parody of Harry Belafonte. *This is the first and only time where Mac fights with Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. *Fans aren't too fond of this episode thanks to Bloo's mistreatment throughout, much like "Beat With A Schtick". *Frankie refers to Bloo as "Blooregard" for the first and only time in this episode. *The scene where Bloo tries to take the rubber elephant out of the music box without waking Frankie parodies the scene from Shrek 2 where Shrek tries to take Fiona's diary from the music box without waking her. *Here's what each of the friends do with the rubber elephant during their turn: **Coco: putting it on display and watching it. **Eduardo: nursing it. **Wilt: playing basketball with it. **Mac: teasing Bloo with it. **Bloo: squeaking it as much as he can, tormenting Eduardo and annoying Mr. Herriman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Eduardo Category:Episodes focusing on B Category:Episodes hated by majority